


The Clothes Make the Man

by rekamohcs



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mikleo is less romantic, Romance, SorMik, Sorey is a romantic, Sort Of, alternative outfits, they still love each other though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekamohcs/pseuds/rekamohcs
Summary: Mikleo thinks Sorey looks nice in red and black.Fluff. Drabble.





	The Clothes Make the Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply just a fluffy drabble that is 100% inspired by Sorey’s alternative colored Shepherd outfit in the game. It has certainly not gotten enough attention, I feel.
> 
> This has been rattling around in my head recently, and I wanted to get it out.

Mikleo was fairly certain that he’d never seen Sorey wear red before. Sorey generally leaned toward cool colors – mainly blues, or perhaps a green shirt when he was in desperate need of doing laundry back in Elysia. But red – red was new.

Red was distractingly attractive.

Sorey tugged at the sleeve of his shirt as he slid the bathroom door closed. They had made a pitstop in Ladylake to check in on Alisha and were staying at the Inn for the evening. The others were out around town, giving Mikleo and Sorey their time to nerd out over the recent ruins they had explored earlier that day in peace.

“This is certainly different, isn’t it?” Sorey inquired as he lifted the black and gold Shepherd’s cloak up to examine it in the light flitting through the window. The cloak matched the new, black denim that stretched across his thighs, the cuffs tucked into gold and red trimmed black leather boots. He swung the cloak over his shoulders and fiddled with the buttons on the front.

“Yeah, it certainly is.” Mikleo agreed, violet eyes fixated on how Sorey’s tanned fingers looked against the black background.

Sorey smiled, forcing Mikleo to meet his eyes. The red shirt made his green eyes shine impossibly brighter and the light blush on his face a tinge deeper. “It’s not quite as elegant as your inverted Seraph cloak that we found, though.”

Mikleo flushed as Sorey took a seat on the bed next to the water Seraph. He huffed in embarrassment, averting his gaze and covering the shy smile on his lips with his hand. “I’m not so sure about that. My colors are just inverted – your entire outfit is different.”

Sorey reached out and ran his fingers over the white and navy fabric of Mikleo’s shirt gently, chuckling at Mikleo’s comment idly. “Does that mean you don’t like my new outfit?”

A blush began creeping its way up Mikleo’s neck, much to the water Seraph’s dismay. He looked back at Sorey and let his eyes scan the outfit again. He averted his gaze and tucked his bottom lip between his pretty white teeth shyly. “No, that’s not what I mean.” He stated.

Sorey raised a brow. “So you _do_ like it?” He pushed forward, tilting his head slightly. Getting Mikleo’s feelings out of him was sometimes like pulling teeth.

Mikleo glared at the Shepherd without malice before reaching out to touch the red fabric of Sorey’s shirt. “It’s… distracting.” He murmured, flush deepening. Sorey’s brows furrowed slightly at the comment, but Mikleo continued. “I kind of don’t want you to ever wear anything but red and black ever again.”

Mikleo’s candid words brought a fierce blush to Sorey’s cheeks as he felt affection bloom through his chest. He reached up to grab Mikleo’s hand from his shirt to bring it up to his lips. He kissed the back of his hand gently before meeting Mikleo’s gaze with a teasing smile. “You know, they say red is the color of love.”

Mikleo scoffed, blush persisting, and rolled his eyes. “You’re so corny, Sorey.” He laughed softly, fingers tightening around Sorey’s where he was still holding his hand.

“But you love me for it!”

“Shut up, you idiot.”

“Only if you make me.”

“…shut up, you idiot.”

The other Seraphs didn’t see the boys for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly though, Sorey pulls off red and black like it’s his job – it’s my favorite alternative colored outfit, other than Edna’s.
> 
> For those of you who have read A Hairy Situation, I will be posting the companion piece (ooh, perhaps you’ll get that missing smut scene…) in the near future! Stay tuned~ It's going to be a wild ride...
> 
> Rest easy, friends.


End file.
